This invention relates to polyphosphazene copolymers containing repeating ##STR2## units in the polymer chain in which substituents derived from dialkyl hydroxylamines and other compatible substituents are attached to the phosphorus atom. More particularly, the invention relates to copolymers containing substituents represented by the formula --O--NR.sub.2 (defined below) and substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy, aryloxy, amino and mercapto groups.
Polyphosphazene polymers containing repeating ##STR3## units in which various alkoxy, aryloxy, amino and mercapto groups are attached to the phosphorus atom and their method of preparation are described in the prior art as illustrated in the publication "Nitrogen-Phosphorus Compounds", Academic Press, New York, New York 1972 by H. R. Allcock and "Poly(Organophosphazenes)", Chemtech, Sept. 19, 1975 by H. R. Allcock and in such U.S. Pat. Nos. as 3,515,688; 3,856,712; 3,702,833; 3,974,242 and 4,042,561. H. R. Allcock, W. J. Cook, and D. P. Mack describe preparation of various amine derivatives poly(dichlorophosphazene) in Inorganic Chemistry, Vol. 11, 2584 (1972), the disclosures of all these are incorporated herein by reference.